Star Fox: Guardians of Lylat
by StoneSabre
Summary: After the Death of James McCloud at the hands of Pigma, Fox McCloud has no other goal in mind but to bring his father's killer to justice. But with the looming threat of the greatest enemy Lylat has ever faced, Fox is forced to put aside the shadows of his past to face something much greater than himself. Fortunately for him, he won't have to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1: Beacon of Hope

**Author's Notes: Hello, fellow readers. New user here, and I just want to introduce you to my story here. I could have spent more time on this to be honest, but this is my first story, and I want to see what you have to say about my writing before complete dicombobulating it. Well anyways, I hope you'll be kind enough to read what I've got and leave a review, becuase, well...I really need to know what you guys have to say about this, becuase I really want to be a better writer.**

**And...ACTION!**

XXX

"General, sir."

A heavily strained and uneasy looking hound, his back turned to the soldier that had summoned him, looked up from the screen on his desk in one of his many office area's. "What is the matter, sergeant?" he answered sternly in what seemed like a rather spiteful tone.

"You're ride is ready on the landing pad. They're ready to take you to Fichina." The soldier standing squarely in the doorway answered.

"I know that. I'll be there shortly Thank you."

The corporal issued an understanding nod, seemingly unfazed by the general's harsh tone before leaving through the door behind him

The general, covered from head to toe in the elegance of a bright red uniform, tiredly wiped his brow before standing up from his chair. He started to take his leave to the door behind him when he heard what sounded like glass breaking near his feet.

"Ugh...dammit." he muttered as he leaned in to pick up the object that had fallen from his desk.

Given the circumstances he couldn't help but take the time to look the broken frame over. It was a photo of him in a camouflage military uniform standing next to a brown vulpine about his own age in the same uniform. The vulpine standing next to him was James McCloud, who's funeral had taken place in the heart of Corneria City just two days prior.

The picture was taken during his youth when he had fought on the battlefield with James before he became the general of Corneria's army.

He sighed as he sat the shattered frame back in it's place on the desk top, memories of his prime and the days he spent with his vulpine friend rushing through his mind as it had often been these past two, painful days.

The general abruptly shuck his head, pulling himself out of his memories before finally taking his leave. Right now, he had a job to fulfill, and the army of Corneria cannot wait while he mourns this setback. Right now, all he could do was honor his friends legacy.

"Lest you be forgotten." he whispered to himself before shutting the door behind him, leaving the quarters of his office empty and silent once again.

XXX

The distance from his office to the ship landing pad on the outside of the Defense Center was usually nothing too hassling. But like everything else these days, it seemed the journey was much more straining and prolonged. As he grew older it seemed as if everything had become a burden on his body. Of course, the feeling just came naturally with the weight on the leader of the most powerful force in the Lylat. But it seemed everything was a test of mind in these hard times, and sometime he couldn't really determine if any of it was actually real, like it was all just a dream.

Naturally, he wasn't looking forward to the long journey from Corneria to Fichina.

As he neared the landing area that hosted his ride, a black rabbit in a green flight suit stood outside of the flagship, her fur almost dark enough to shroud herself in the midnight darkness It didn't take any words from either of them for the black pilot to solute the general.

"At ease, pilot." Pepper said dully, issuing her to relax herself. "Is the ship ready?"

"Yes sir. This way."

The black rabbit turned and entered the flagship leading the him inside to his ride.

"General!"

On instinct, the blood dressed hound turned his head toward the calling of his name from familiar voice. No sooner did he see the image of a grey bulldog jogging toward him. Looking at the white vest pulled over his green flight suit, he couldn't help but be reminded of James McCloud in his signature attire.

"Bill," Pepper addressed.

"I caught you right on time. I was afraid you had already left." the bulldog panted.

"What business do you have here?"

"I didn't get a chance to say that I'm sorry for your lost. James, he was a great soldier. Truly a tragic loss."

"Is that all, Mr. Grey? You seem troubled."

" To be honest, I'm worried about Fox. I've been trying to reach him ever since the ceremony, but no luck. Have you heard from him?"

"I can't say that I have. I'm sorry, lad."

The general could immediately see the disappointment mixed with a distant fear. He and the vulpine's son, Fox McCloud, were very close to each other. He had seen them go to the Cornerian flight academy together, both of their exceptional piloting capabilities leading them to graduation with flying colors. It was understandable that he would be worried about his friend, and he didn't blame him for depending on him for information on the young vulpine's whereabouts.

"Are you sure? Have you tried checking on him? Have you heard anything from Falco or...or Peppy."

"Nothing. I have no idea where he is."

"I see," the bulldog, said his voice dragged down by melancholy. "I'm sorry for causing you the trouble."

"It's quite alright, lad. If I ever get any lead on him, you'll be the first to know."

"Aw, thanks, general. I...I just worry about him, ya know, especially now. He already lost his mother. I can't even imagine what he must be going through right now."

"I'm sure he'll get by. That boy, he's a strong one like his father." he assured the grey bulldog. "He just needs time."

"Yeah, I know. I know I worry too much, It's just a weakness of mine."

"It's a weakness in everyone."

Bill looked up in confusion. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"It's a part of every honorable man. We are steadfast. We look out for each other, and suffer the consequences. Our enemy is divided, and for that they are wreckless and without mercy. They are fierce, but divided they are, and therefore without true leadership. In this time of war and strife, I must lead my people or there is no hope for us."

There was a long pause between the two canines, Bill slowly absorbing everything the general had said.

"General!" The pilot called from inside the aircraft.

"Until next time, William." the general finished before stepping onto the white flagship that would take him to Fichina. He sat down inside of the ship as he slid the open door shut.

"You all set back there, General?" The black rabbit called to him from the pilot's seat.

"Yes, Lilith."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the humming of the ship begin to intensify, signifying it's closeness to launch.

"Alright, fasten your seat belts!" Lilith shouted excitedly.

It only took a minute longer for the the ship to finally pick up from the ground, beginning what he knew would be a long journey to his destination. Not just to Fichina, but to what to rest of what this war may hold.

With each passing day, the tyrannical empire of Andross only grew stronger. With Star Fox gone, it's leader murdered by one of his own, the Lylat was at it's most vulnerable to outside forces. The passing of one of Lylat's greatest heroes whom had been not only a leader on the battlefield, but a beacon of hope to the people of Corneria and her allies, had brought a feeling in Pepper's mind that he had not felt since he assumed the role of general.

Doubt.

But with one glance toward the window as the ship began to take off into the cosmos, the stern look of the grey bulldog standing on the edge of the landing pad reminded him of the true value of what James truly represented. That determined looked that could be seen on any honorable soldier. He then remembered what James had once said to him, the reason he offered himself to the task of General.

"Even in the deepest despair, hope can never die. The thought of a brighter future doesn't end with the death of a figure that embodies it's calling. "No. Hope is timeless. It runs through all people, carried then on the backs of those courageous enough to take on the hardships of today for a better tomorrow. It's carried on the backs of heroes, both old and new. From the dying breath of the brave generals and the rested soul of the war veteran, to the young men and women that lead on the battlefield today, a beacon of hope will emerge from the very people that heroes fight to protect for and what he stood for."

"And no matter how deep the Lylat will sink into despair, that hope will never die."

It was those words that had kept him going. Even when James and him went their separate ways, he had always held them to heart, and he had pulled through with the utmost determination

"It will live on in our sons and daughters. And they will become leaders and will deliver us from darkness. Our future is with them."

XXX

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

The Cyan ape standing behind the bar brought his gaze away from the Pink feline. To her, it seemed like the monkey was hesitant to answer her question.

He finally shook his head, still avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm sorry," he added, "No ones seen him for three now days."

The pink feline sighed to herself. "Well thanks anyway."

"There anything you want me to say to him, in case I see him around here?"

"That's okay. I don't think anything I say to him will matter."

"Did you make him mad?"

The pink feline took a gulp of the yellow liquor in front of her, savoring it's intense, cool sensation, "No," she exhaled upon setting the glass back down. "It's just, my friend Falco, him and Fox are best friends. But ever since Fox disappeared, he's been mad at him. He won't even bother looking for him. I just want to make sure Fox alright, for Falco's sake."

The inside of the bar was lit up by a flash of lightning, followed soon by a rumble of thunder. The feline finished her drink before standing up from the bar stool.

"Anyway, thanks again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you and your friend. If there's anything else you need?"

The sincerity and politeness on display from the bar tender surprised the feline. The typical bartender was either rude to her, was constantly trying to hit on her, or both. It was one of the reasons why she hated most bars, despite her tomboyish demeanor.

"That's okay. See ya later." she answer as she hastily made her way for the exit and out into the darkened, rainy streets, eager to find any clues to the whereabouts of the brown vulpine.

The primate stared down at the empty glass that the feline left in front of him before taking in a heavy yawn. "Just an hour till my shift is over."

As he whispered to himself, he allows his gaze to wonder around the bar. He couldn't help but notice an eye opening lack of costumers, especially for this time in the evening.

"This is depressing. This place won't last till the end of the month."

The pushed the thought aside, taking the glass and putting it on a shelf behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around, he heard the door of the bar swing open. Oddly enough, he didn't have to guess who had just walked in.

"Hey, there he is." He gleamed as as of a hooded vulpine approached the bar, his figure soaked with rain, leaving a wet trail through the room starting at the door. "Another one of your 'friends' just left here a minute ago. She said she was looking for you.

"Christ, Dash. Will you shut up. You trying to blow my cover?"

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you." the primate joked, causing the vulpine to roll his eyes at the ape's bad sense of humor. "Anywho, I didn't get her name, but she said she was a friend of Falco's.

"Katt." The vulpine clarified as he took his seat on the stool "Falco's girlfriend."

"No kidding. Well, she said Falco, I'm guessing is your best friend or something, I don't know. She said that he's mad at you for falling off the face of Corneria."

"I don't care," the vulpine coldly stated. "All care about is getting Pigma."

"Yeah...any luck on that by the way."

"Not yet," the vulpine growled. "but I will. I swear on my life Pigma will pay."

"I get you, Fox Your father was...good people. But honestly, I get that you want to avenge your pops but, are you sure this is best for you?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. I have nothing left to live for...but revenge."

"So your just gonna leave the real world. Your folks are all worried. You've been all over the news. Your friend Falco is mad at you. Peppy, I'm sure is worried sick. Even general Pepper is...

"Were they worried when they left my father to die!" The vulpine suddened shouted, slamming his paws onto the bar.

"That's effed up," the ape objected, "You can't blame them for..."

"Why not!? Peppy was there with him. He could have stopped him, but he didn't! And Pepper, he and my father were best friends, but he couldn't even lift a finger to protect him. They're all worthless!"

A part of the vulpine told him that Dash was right. It was unfair to hold them accountable. But Fox had been powerless the day his father died, and they weren't. Peppy could have stopped it. He could have ended Pigma's life as soon as he crossed them, but he didn't. And Pepper, the commander of Corneria's armed forces, failed to protect his most prized comrade. The way he saw, it was him who had to live with the consequence of their failure.

"The only justice...is Pigma's death." The vulpine announced coldly, his bright emerald eyes full of anger, hate, and lust for revenge.

The vulpine got out of his seat and turned away from the ape, but he didn't move, instead standing and facing the floor, clenching his fists in a fit of rage. "And that," the vulpine started, his voice quite and trembling, "will be the last you hear from me."

The brown vulpine barraged the door, accompanied by another round of rolling thunder. As quickly as the vulpine had arrived, he was gone.

"Your time will come, McCloud." The ape sighed to himself, trying to take everything the vulpine had said. He had been right. It seemed that the vulpine had all but given up on life, his only goal now being to avenge his father. Considering he was the only one that knew Fox's whereabouts, as well as his intentions, the vulpine's survival rested solely on his shoulders.

"Your time will come"

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. I probably have a few grmmatical errors in there. To be honest, I really think I'm overdoing it a little in terms of how I'm forming my sentences, but it always seems like when I'm not trying too hard, my sentences come off as generic**

**I don't know. I just want to know what you guys think. I want to find a balanced style that works for me, and I need your help to acheive that.**

**Later...**


	2. Chapter 2: They're So Young

**Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had got this idea that I thought would be effing brilliant, but it ended up becoming convoluted, so I just redid the whole chapter after getting my priorities in check. I'm sorry if this chapter may seem a little generic compared to the first chapter, I need to get all this intro out of the way so I can hurry up and get to the meat of this story. So bear with me.**

**Oh, and I'd like to give a shout out to Jedelas and general whitefur, who were kind enough to leave a review for me. You don't know how much that means to me.**

**And...action!**

XXX

As the engines of the armored ship began to die down, the toad approached the ship to greet the general. I the center of the hanger. From the outside, spectators from lower and upper deck of the hanger watched as the general heaved the door of the flagship open, coming face to face with the with a green toad.

"Good day, General." the toad greeted

"Beltino." the general responded simplistically and rather sternly while giving him a nod.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Never better."

"That's great." Beltino replied sheepishly. He then reached out to the old general he exited the ship, helping him down to him. "And I'm really sorry for your loss...for our loss."

"I know, Beltino. Right now we have to focus on the task at hand. I'm sure he would have wanted nothing less from us.

"Right. Please follow me."

The general gladly obliged as the toad made his way to the stairs to the upper deck. The general couldn't help but notice the amount of security personel in the hangar.

"I see we've got this place secure."

"Our operations on this station are classified. None if the public know you are here. There shouldn't be any danger of hostiles here on this base, or a barren planet like Fichina for that matter, but in times like this, we can't take any chances."

"Agreed."

"In fact, this area itself is strictly classified. Here, we're very serious about who does and doesn't know of our developments here. I must say, it not easy keeping secrets like this, it's not easy keeping secrets."

The two men passed a few security personel as the made they're way to the upper deck of the hanger. When they reached the entrance of the hall on the farthest side of the walkway, they were met with the presence of two security guards firmly positioned at the door, one on each side They didn't have to say anything to the two guards for them to let him pass. But as the general continued on his way, his eyes met the gaze of the guard to his left, a wolf, his eyes dark and piercing. Like most lupines, he had the look of a killer, but that wasn't what caught the general's attention, but rather the unshakable feeling that he had seen this man before.

_At the academy perhaps?_

"I'm glad you were able to take time out of your schedule to meets us here in person." Beltino confessed, pulling the general out of his thoughts and returning his attention to the toad by his side. "There's much that me and the Lieutent General would like to discuss with you about our current situation."

"I'll take any advice at a time like this."

"Well let's start by finding the right room, first."

The two had walked a good five minutes through the pristine halls of the Fichina Space Station. Before too long, the two had turned a corner to the left, just barely missing what looked like a reptile of some sort cut in front of him from behind the corner. Pepper only made eye contact with him for a split second before they passed each other, but that second was more than enough to spark the same eerie sensation that he had seen this person before like the lupine he saw earlier. He just knew he had seen that face before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Did he really know this man, or the lupine he met before, or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

"General Pepper."

It took Beltino to utter his name for him to realize that he was no longer by his side.

"Over here."

The general swiftly turned around to see the toad standing by a sliding door to the left of the hall.

"This was the one." Beltino concluded as he put his hand on the panel next to the steel door. The screen lit up a pristine sky blue, indicating that the scan had been successful, before the door slid open.

"The Lietinent is waiting for you."

XXX

A green reptile had listened at a safe distance as the general entered the room behind the amphibian. He waited anxiously for swift sound of hiss hydrolics, indicating that the general had enclosed himself in the meeting room. After about another 2 seconds had passed, the sliding of the steel door finally graced his ears.

_That's my que_

He put his hand around the microphone pinned to his ear. "The general's in the meeting room."

"Good keep me posted." came a response.

"Will do."

XXX

"Right now, our enemies hold fortifications in Zoness, Fortuna, Titania, Sauria, and Cerinia."

An eagle dressed in a black uniformed, pulled up a holographic model of the Lylat System above the meeting table. "With our rather tragic failure to capture Zoness, and our allies in disarray that only leaves them more likely to attack our frontline of defense on Katina."

The general let out a stressful sigh as the eagle continued to lay out the current situation.

"Unfortunately, much of our force on Katina is still demoralized after the recent loss. Even though ordered new forces are moving into the area, we can't guarantee that the enemy will wait for us to recuperate."

"I should not have called the attack on Zoness," the general suddenly admitted, "I knew it would be risky if we did. It was foolish of me to think that..."

"Don't think like, general. There was no way we could have known that Pigma was plotting against us," the toad sitting next to him insisted, upset that the general was taking the blame for James' death.

"No. I should have been on top of things. I lead our forces into fortified territory, and ignored the dangers. James was already long gone before I even had the chance to act."

"But sir," Beltino pleaded, "Now is not the time to worry about he past. You said it yourself, We have to plan ahead, no matter how hard it is for us."

"And hard it will be," the eagle assessed. "Right now we don't exactly know what Andross forces plan to do, but I can't help but worry that our enemy knows they have us demoralized. If they attack our frontline, I fear we will not be able to hold them off."

"There has to be a way," the general muttered to himself, but loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Ah, but that's why we're here, aren't we?"

"You sound like you have a plan."

"Well not exactly a plan. But it's not all doom and gloom. While our enemy could stand a hurricane on Zoness, their defenses else where are pretty weak. During our invasion, our spies were able to sniff out the presence of captives on Fortuna. Though it is far behind enemy lines, it's not nearly as fortified as their defenses on Zoness. If we could take Fortuna, not only would we isolate Zoness, but we may be able to get some intel on our enemy by freeing the captives."

"But how do we even get our forces close to Fortuna, When it's so far behind enemy line?"

"Well, our friend Beltino had a riviting idea."

The general turned to his friend in anticipation.

"It's quite simple actually. Even though Star Fox is technically no more, there's something else we could use in their place. And luckily, I know just where we can find the finesse to fill James shoes."

"And who might that be"

"It's quite obvious really. You remember James' son, I assume."

"His, son?!" the general exclaimed, the toad striking his curiosity

"Yes. I think he could be the perfect person to lead this mission.

The general thought long and hard about it. When it came to skill, Fox was a proven soldier. He was a beast on the battlefield, and his flying skills were second to none. But could he handle that job? He never really felt that the young vulpine was fit for lead especially not something on James' level

_Besides, I don't even know where he is._

"Beltino. I don't know if Fox is fit for this, and if he is, I don't think he would want to go through with this.

"You know, you're starting to not sound like yourself. You remember what James told you about young soldiers, such as that boy. He's a proven soldier, and I think he's more fit for this mission, don't you think. I expect you of all people to understand. I mean, he didn't graduate from the academy with flying colors for nothing.

"I suppose..." the general stuttered. On paper, it sounded like a great idea. Beltino was right. Fox was an accomplished battalion. If given the chance, he could quite possibly become a great leader someday.

It sounds like a nice idea, but this is James son. The worst thing I could do for him is to put his son in danger.

"But Beltino, what about the rest of the team. For a mission this important and dangerous, we can't just pick anyone out of thin air. We can't accept anything less than the finest. We need the best leader, the best pilots, the best mechanics."

"I've already got you covered. Lieutenant."

Almost instantly, the eagle sitting before him had pulled up aother hologram above the table, this one in the shape of a blue avion.

"We already have Peppy, but I thought I'd make some interesting additions to the team. The man you see before you I'm sure you know as Falco Lombardi, one of the best pilots of our age. He was the leader of the Hot Rodders, a renowned group of vigilantes. Having graduated from the academy, he is also close friend of Fox's, so naturally, the two should work well together. He agreed to be apart of our Initiative I had planned since James' death."

_He planned all of this out?_

Just as the general was beginning to warm up to the idea Soon enough, the hologram before them disappeared, replaced by another figure that caused the general to nearly lose his breath.

"The other person I have in mind is also a friend of Fox. And I'm sure you..."

"Slippy?!" the general exhaled after finally regaining the ability to speak. "My God, Beltino this is your son."

"I know, but you know how feisty he could be. As soon as he heard I was looking for a mechanic, he wouldn't leave me alone about it. And a fine mechanic he is."

"Beltino, I know that your eager to do this for our sake, but you don't have to take it this far. Your son is one of the best technicians I know, but if something happens to him. I think you should think this through a little more."

"You act like I'm not hesitant about this at all. Indeed I'm terrified about this. But I've put a lot of thought into this. After all, he can't stay my little boy forever you know. I just want to give him a chance to prove himself.

The general kept silent for a few moments weighing his options to himself

_Fox, Peppy, Falco, and Beltino's boy. Can they be what we need?_

"But, They're so young."

"Yes, which is why this is what James would have wanted."

The general began to listen intently as the toad uttered the name of the dead vulpine

"The time has come for them to take up the task of Corneria's future." Beltino trailed off. "It's their turn to take up their fathers' place, and become heroes. This could be what we need, and as worst, our last chance at victory.

"It's such a gamble," the general sighed. "James always was one to take chances. But are you sure you're alright with this."

"If it means we win, yes."

Once again, silence befell the room, the general weighing his options as the other two eagerly awaited his answer.

_This is nonsense. If you put them up to this mission, they'll only be a liability._

_**Or they could be our last hope.**_

_You don't believe that_

_**Maybe not, but James would have**_

_But can you?_

XXX

**Author's Notes: There you have it, my second chapter. Beltino seems dead set on his new plan, but the General seems on edge. But wait...there's more.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, I want to know what you think. Come on guys I need help here.**


End file.
